Medical Talk
Back to 2010 Logs Robustus Shred Nitrogear Bytaboom Robustus strides into the med bay after some rest and recharge time, there's a slight hobble to the gait though. He heads straight for a med table and sits upon it, sighing softly. "I so need that flight system.. think my hip coupler is about to give way if I jump that distance to the barracks again." Shred is in the med bay already, and she smiles on seeing the other Mech, "Hey Robustus.. I can check your coupler if you like. We also now have the components in for me to get your flight systems installed at last." Robustus is already removing a couple panels from his hip area, "I'd appreciate that Shred." he intones softly. Reaching insides hips hip to feel the coupler. "Mmm yeah will need that replaced. Luckily I carry my spare parts in my subspace." Shred chuckles, and she nods, "Right, lay yourself down. Glad I have studied your blueprints, the repair shouldn't take long, and the installation of your flight module is a simple enough job. " Shred gets out the components for the flight module, ready to install them in Robustus. they are in hermetically sealed containers. Robustus pulls out the replacement coupler from his subspace then nods. "Ah good, I put them in my medical file for a reason. There are just some things a medic cannot work on themselves." he reaches back to disengage his pain receptors, then lies back. "Jet thrusters too, don't forget that." Shred smirks, "Jet thrusters? Oh, I don't think so. Antigrav units with Auxiliary propulsion stabilizers mounted upon your back. Your body isn't designed for boot jets." In the meantime, she sterilizes her hands, before moving to remove the old coupler so she can replace it. Robustus mm hmms, "On the back of the legs, they wouldn't get in the way of my transformation but I suppose the back would do as well. I just don't want to be jumping around like a mech half my age." he notes with a chuckle. Shred nods, quickly installing the coupler, and she chuckles, "Well, you won't have to worry about that soon enough. " now she moves to open up Robustus main body, so she can install the primary flight systems. Robustus smiles and nods to that, resting quietly as he watches you work on the coupler. "That'll be nice for a change. Not exactly a blessing to be a grounder with anti grav that cannot handle a wind shaft." he notes. Shred nods, and then she steps away a moment, resterilizing her hands, opening the containers in which are the new flight systems.. "I bet. You are not the only one who needs this, Goa's flight systems need an overhaul too.." Robustus turns over onto his front so you can have access to his back, turning his head to watch you quietly. A soft hmm, "Oh? So he's given you issues with coming in as well has he?" he asks curiously. "I believe that mech has a fear of the med bay." Shred frowns, continuing to work, and she nods faintly, "Yes, well.. to be honest, I do not blame him, all things considered. Not a thousand cycles ago there was an unpleasant incident in here.. " Robustus shifts his arms so he can lay his helm sideways on one forearm, "Before I got here I'd presume." he murmurs. " Shred nods, "Yes, that is correct. It was.. not long after the incident that corrupted my memory files." Robustus lies still and quiet for some time, then intones, "I am sorry to hear that. Speaking of memory, how are they lately? Any new files crop up since I worked on you?" Shred works efficiently, installing the propulsion stabilizers, but at Robustus query, she shakes her head, "No.. still, it doesn't matter." Robustus nods slightly to that, "Perhaps so." he replies softly. "You know I should check on your neural net and laser core to make sure they are all right since they were installed in your new chassis." Shred nods, and she hmms, finishing up, "I know. Also I think my own flight and timing systems need a little recalibration. " Robustus ahs, "I'd be happy to check those as well." he intones, waiting patiently as the parts are put in and wiring settled into place. "So.. about last cycle.." he drifts off there a bit. "Megatron gave me this look." Shred hmmsm, and she nods, "Thanks Robustus.. What Look do you mean? when exactly? " Robustus replies honestly, "I made a slight verbal slip up and he caught it, gave me a look that would peel the paint off your chassis." a pause, "When you were running your check up on him... is when it happened." Shred hmms, and she nods, "I see. When I am concentrating on a patient, I tend to not notice much else. You said something about taking e out, didn't you? Is that when he gave you the look?" Robustus nods slightly, waiting for Shred to finish with the installation of his new anti grav system with stabilizers. "That'd be when, yes." Shred nods, finishing up. "Ok.. That should be you done, Robustus. With that particular wording, I am not surprised, considering the other connotations of it. After all, bad enough that Psykeout tried to kill me!" Robustus rolls over, peering at Shred as he slowly sits up on the med table. "Are you seeing the Emperor then?" he asks, just coming right out with the obvious question. Shred hears the question, and she laughs, "What?? am I seeing him? Oh slag no! But he does seem to have a vested interest in my well being. Could be he sees a bit of himself in me.. after all, we both came from similar backgrounds, in a way.. During the games you can bet I'll be competing.. I used to be a champion in the pits." Robustus reaches back to get his pain receptors back online then slips off the med table, he takes a couple test strides to make sure the hip coupler is working all right. He hmms softly, "So that look was more of a warning then.. understandable considering Psykeout." he turns and gestures to the med table he vacated, "Well let's see how your neural net and laser core is doing first, then I'll take a look at flight and timing systems for calibration." Nitrogear enters the repair bay, just stopping in to chat, really. Nitrogear offers a wave, "Good cycle, Comrades." as the bland, grey mech walks in. "Sorry if I am a bother. Just stopping in, I don't need no repairs." Shred smiles, and she nods, "Yup. Ok, let's get these checks and recal done." getting up on the med table, she smiles, then as Nitro walks in, she waves, "Oh, hey Nitro, good cycle. Glad to hear your systems are in good order.. Unlike some 'cons you're almost never in here with good reason!" Slinking her way through the med bay doors, Bytaboom stops in her tracks. Her optics look over to where Nitrogear is and then quickly glance away. Clearing her vocal chords, she manages to say, "Good cycle." Robustus nods to Nitrogear, "Good cycle." he offers back, a little chuckle to what Shred just said. He stands in front of her to remove the panel on her chest so he can look at her neural net and laser core. Almost never in here with good reason? Nitrogear doesn't quite understand Shred's meaning. "Mind if I stay a while? Just wanted to catch up with you if you didn't mind Comrade Shred." Nitrogear's optics turn to Bytaboom as she walks in. He offers a wave, "Good cycle, Comrade Byta. You doing well, or you need repair?" Robustus leans over to take a long look at the neural net first, "You may stay." he replies to Nitrogear, "Good cycle Bytaboom." "I'm doing well enough and no, I don't need any repairs done." The panther sits back on her haunches and inquires, "Who's guarding the femme beast?" Robustus smiles a bit to Byta's question, "She's in a cell in the prison, still secured in cuffs. I think someone is down there guarding her, but I've no idea who." Shred chuckles, looking to Nitro, "Happy to see you and catch up, Nitro.. What do you think to the new chassis? bit different, huh?" she nods to Robustus and Byta, "Yes, according to the Duty roster it's Vortex and Brawl on guard duty at the moment." Nitrogear laughs, "Yeah, you look good, Comrade. Had any chance to get used to it yet?" Nitrogear smiles, as he examine's Shred's new chassis. "I am looking forward to the Games coming up. Will either of you be participating? Or do you both have to be standby medic?" Flexing her claws slightly, Bytaboom yawns and replies, "I must pay her a visit soon." She goes silent after that. Robustus smiles to the question as he examines Shred's laser core now. "I will leave the games to younger mechs and femmes than I, I'd be happy to be an onsite medic should it be required during the games." Shred smiles, "Well, I am still getting used to it, nitro. Robustus was just about to run a couple of checks, and adjust some systems calibrations.. my timing seems off.. and I have every intention of competing in gladiatorial combat. " her core seems well enough bedded in, still a touch weak, but getting better. Robustus finishes the exam of those two important parts and moves down to check the calibrations for her. "Looking good, no signs of heat issues like in the old chassis Shred." Nitrogear seriously asks, "Did you need a flight partner? I have a long time spent in flight and performing formation flight." Nitrogear offers his assistance to Shred if she needed flight time. Nitrogear turns his optics towards the curled up Bytaboom, "You look bored, Comrade Byta." Shred nods, "That's good to know." she smiles to Robustus, the settings for her flight systems are very low, the bare minimum, intended for making sure they would not be rejected, that she could use them at all. not hard to adjust. then she looks to Nitro, "Sounds like a plan, Nitro.. maybe see if we can get Slip to come along too. " "I'm not bored. I'm not bored at all. I'm just watching what's going on." Bytaboom tilts her head at Nitrogear, "My curiosity gets to me sometimes. And besides that, I like to learn new things." Robustus hmms at the settings, he takes out a small tool from his forearm storage and tweaks them so they should work better for Shred. "Try these settings and see if you perform any better Shred. If it’s worse come back for another adjustment." he intones, giving her a smile. He puts her chest panels back on and says, "You can go now if you like." Nitrogear smiles as Bytaboom says she likes to learn new things. "I like to learn new things too, Comrade. In fact, I recently watched as Robustus performed this repair on his knee joint. I didn't quite understand the complex joint, but I learned how even a hair crack could result in big problem, Comrade." Bytaboom nods and grins, "Well that's good." She gets up and turns to head out, "I've got some more patrol to do.." She glances over her shoulder and winks her optic at Nitrogear, then heads out. Robustus offers, "Safe travels." to the departing feline. Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Robustus's Logs Category:Shred's Logs Category:Nitrogear's Logs Category:Bytaboom's Logs